My Melody
My Melody (マイメロディ Mai Merodi), nicknamed as My Melo (マイメロ Mai Mero), is the dezinen protagonist of the Japanese anime: Onegai My Melody. She is the counterpart of Kuromi and, being unlike her, she is very calm and never gets enraged (she gets sad instead). Her best friend is a blue mouse called Flat and her favorite food is almond pound cake. She often says "Yaaan!" when frightened or hurt, and in times of crisis she will ignore the situation by having tea and say "Ah, the tea tastes so good~" Appearance She is a white bunny that wears a dark pink hood that covers her ears. The left one is usually in a down position and the right one has a white or light pink flower with a yellow center. She has white fur, and a yellow nose. Personality My Melody is kind, sociable, optimistic, and calm, unlike her rival Kuromi. She is oblivious of her rivalry with Kuromi, and sometimes on other things. But whenever it comes to the "idiot couple," she knows when to cover her little brother's eyes. She is a hard worker that finishes what other people started. Powers And Magic Although she has no powers by herself, she uses the Melody Takt (a conductor's baton-like item) to bring inanimate figures to life. She says "Onegai, subject?" or "Melody... Mark!" to make it more powerful, or add pretty please with sugar on top, to make the object stronger. When he or she finishes his or her job, she gives him or her a Melody Candy and they automatically turn back to their normal form. Trivia * She is a Sanrio character debuted in 1970's. * She is one of the most popular Sanrio character by 2000's. * She has appeared in several TV shows before appearing in her own series. * She was held by Uta most of the time. * Her human partner is Uta. * The first human she met was Kirara, although in the series, it seems that Uta is the first human she met. It is due to the fact that Kirara is the fourth season of Onegai My Melody and not in the first season, thus the Kirara arc is a prequel, not a sequel. * She has many friends in Mariland, but the most friend she seems to hang out with the most is Flat. * Whenever she lose to Kuromi, she is sad. * Her Melody Takt can break the nightmare magic casted by Kuromi. However, it was changed in Sukkiri, where she has to remove the Huff-Puff spread by Baku. * She accidentally made Kuromi feel miserable. * She is one of the few characters in Onegai My Melody who appears in every episode of the season. The others being Kuromi, Baku, Uta, and Kirara. * Most of her family was unnamed, except for her brother, whose name is Rhythm. * When she wave her Tact, she says "Melody Mark". * Her catchphrase was "Yan!" and "Ah, the tea tastes good~". Gallery 053.jpg|My Melody cooking. Screenshot 14.png|My Melody casting magic. Princess melody.jpg My Melody hugging Flat.png|My Melody hugging Flat. My Melody swimsuit.PNG My Melody Japanese outfit.PNG My Melody lamb hood.PNG Christmas Melody.PNG My Melo apron.PNG My Melo spa clothing.PNG My Melo pumpkin outfit.PNG Beautiful Melody.PNG My Melo racing suit.PNG My Melo Shop outfit.PNG Melody Safari.PNG Melody & Kuromi angels.png My Melody Fire.PNG Flower dress.PNG Nurse outfit.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tricksters Category:Mari Land Characters